


The Nightmare Beføre Christmas.

by LoudandDangerous



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nightmare Before Christmas Fusion, And Christmas too, Because Josh loves cats, Butterflies, Christmas, Don't Kill Me, Halloween, Happy halloween, He's Josh SkellingDun, It's really adorable, M/M, Nightmare Before Christmas - Freeform, PLEASE KILL ME NOW, Please Kill Me, Ryand Dallon and Brendon are Lock Shock and Barrel, The whole Moon hill thing happens, Tyler is Sally is this role is too parfect, Your religion might not celebrate Christmas, Zero is a cat, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudandDangerous/pseuds/LoudandDangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*The Nightmare Before Christmas AU that no one asked for.</p>
<p>You know when something happens every single year but you want something different?</p>
<p>Josh knows that feeling. He lives that feeling because every year the townspeople choose him for the same thing.</p>
<p>But he's tired.</p>
<p>He wants something different. So he goes and finds it.</p>
<p>And there's a boy named Tyler who wants to know more about Josh Skellingdun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmare Beføre Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> SOMEONE CALL THE COPS BECAUSE I CANT STOP WRITING NEW FANFICTIONS BUT HAVENT FINSIHED A CAPTAIN AMERICA FANFIC FROM AUGUST.
> 
>  
> 
> FUCKING AUGUST.
> 
> Also, (Early) Happy Halloween.

Each and every holiday has a door (With the exception of Flag Day because nobody likes Flag Day). Seasons change and the holidays that go along with them come and go. 

 

But behind each of these doors, almost everyday is that holiday. They prepare for their respective holiday everyday and there is an enormous celebration when the actual holiday arrives.

 

Easter? There's a door. St. Patrick's Day? Ditto. Christmas? You bet your cookies and egg nog. Valentine's Day? Yep. Independence Day? We got 'em.

 

And Halloween?

 

Hell yes.

 

Each holiday has a leader. Easter has the Easter Bunny, Christmas has Santa Claus and Halloween has a man named Josh Skellingdun.

 

 

Josh knows he's the king of this town. 

 

The mayor is simply a figurehead. A very dim witted one at that. So every year he comes to Josh with a tired look on his face, a spider for a bow tie and a list of plans for Halloween.

 

And Josh doesn't hate it. He's just tired of it.

 

Black Cats, Flaming Pumpkins, Spiders, Blood, Spooky, Scary! 

 

Yep, Josh is 100% done.

 

The Halloween parade goes the same every year. Josh does it because it is what he does best. He's the pumpkin king and nobody says anything about it because they're the ones who vote him into the position. 

 

The townspeople admire him for what he does. There's a resident who admires Josh a little too much.

 

His name is Tyler.

 

Tyler likes watching from behind, too much excitement could make his arm fall off -Wait!- It's not as gruesome as it sounds. He's just a rag doll. That's all.

 

No Leprosy or stuff like that. His arms and pretty much the rest of his limbs are sewn on. 

 

And it sucks.

 

Tyler wants to be Mr. Skellingdun and that would be great, but in order to even see the guy he's gotta poison his creator because Tyler isn't allowed to go outside. When he is, it's quite rare and he uses that time as much as he can. He snips flowers for poisons, potions and makes sure to stop by the graveyard to stalk - watch Josh when he plays fetch with his cat, Zerø.

 

And although Josh is the all mighty Mr. Skellingdun, he cannot understand the concept that cats do not play fetch. Dead cats especially.

 

This is Tyler's plan for today. He will go see the Halloween parade, making sure he is not caught, he will go see Josh and see if he can muster up the courage to talk to Josh. Tyler has rehearsed this before. He is pretty confident with the heavy fear that his arm is going to fall off and Josh will wonder what the hell is wrong with him.

 

The Halloween parade is the same. They announce awards, someone sets a pumpkin on fire and Josh does something that Tyler fails to pay attention to because he thinks Josh is really cute and it doesn't matter what Josh is doing, that is not the point. The point is, Tyler rarely leaves the house and he does not have time to focus on what Josh Skellingdun is doing because he's busy memorizing his face.

 

Before the parade ends, Tyler retreats to the graveyard. No one would find him there so it would not have mattered. He waits for Josh to come, waits for Josh to arrive with Zerø and say the things he rehearsed.

 

He sews up his arm tight because today is not the day that his arm will fall off.

 

He pulls his knees to his chest and wraps his arms around them. Looking at the moon on the hill he sits and he's content. He hears the wave of clapping echo loudly from the parade and he turns eagerly to the gates of the graveyard. 

 

Josh sighs at the pats on the back and the screams from everyone in the town afterwords. 'Thanks' he mutters expressionless and only faintly smiles when Zerø sits at his feet. He pulls a twig off the tree and tosses it as he walks with Zerø by his side.

 

Zerø doesn't chase after it. Josh doesn't try anymore.

 

''Maybe someone else will be voted next year, Zerø.'' He puts his hands behind his back and paces through. ''Maybe I could just refuse?"

 

Josh knows he's talking to a cat. A very uninterested one at that. He scowls at nothing in particular and keeps walking.

 

Walking past the graveyard where Tyler sits patiently.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Brendon, Dallon, and Ryan are Lock, Shock and Barrel.
> 
> I am so fucking sorry.
> 
> Then Josh's gotta battle Blurryface in his lair because Blurryface kidnapped Santa and just--
> 
> Kill me now please.
> 
>  
> 
> You knows what's beautiful?
> 
> Twenty One Pilots probably would have been on the Nightmare Revisited album had the band existed when the album was released.


End file.
